deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Incredible Intimidators vs Courageous Crusaders
Incredible Intimidators: History's most vicious and intimidating leaders. vs Couragus Crusaders: History's most couragus and intelligent leaders. Who is deadliest Ivan the terrible.jpg|Ivan the Terrible 2654sabre.jpg|Sabre Vlad Tepes 002.jpg|Vlad the Impaler 84px-Europeanknightshalberd.jpg|Halberd Harald Hardrada.jpg|Harold Hardrada Viking Spear.jpg|Viking Spear GenghisKhan.jpg|Genghis Khan MongolianBow.jpg|Mongolian Bow Atilla 1.jpg|Attila the Hun Atilla 4.jpg|Sycthian Axe Zwilliam the .jpg|William the Conqueor Broadsword.jpg|Norman Broadsword Alexander 2.jpg|Alexander the Great Xyston.jpg|Xyston 220px-William wallace.jpg|William Wallace Ball and chain.jpg|Ball and Chain Chief Crazy Horse.jpg|Chief Crazy Horse Self Bow.jpg|Self Bow Richard coeurdelion g.jpg|Richard the Lionheart Knightmace.jpg|Mace Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Inttimidators cause they are scary" or "Crusaders cause they have alexander" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying Battle The incredible intimidators head towards the Couragus Crusaders castles, ready to finish them off. There armies clashed mere hours ago and completly wiped each other out with only the 5 leaders of each army surviving. Seeing all thier troop killed in front of there eyes the crusaders fled the scene and the intimidators gave chase eventually stumbling upon there castle. Genghis, Attila and Ivan are mounted on horses with Hardrada and Vlad walking besides them. "How dare these men fled from us like the cowardly dogs they are, now we will crush them like bugs" Ivan mutters, tired and annoyed at the long ride. "Indeed we will my friend" Genghis says, feeling Attila's horse getting near to him. "Sir, I see 5 men approaching in the distance" he says, getting an instant reaction from Genghis. "They are approaching men, we will crush them like the maggots they are and put them through the worst pain they have ever felt. Whose with me". The battle cry of his men give him the answer he needs. Richard of Lionheart rides at the front of his men, his white stallion trotting calmly with a sense of arrogance in it's stride. Behind him are the two horses of Alexander and Crazy Horse, both men looking right ahead with a look of pure concentration. Wallace and William the Conqueror walk alongside them, chaos and anger mirrored by calm and control. "Are you sure this is a good idea, these men are monsters, they will surely rip us limb from limb" crazy horse says worridly. "Don't worry my american ally, these men are not monsters they are just cowards who win battles through fear, not skill, and we will crush them with our supeior minds and skills" Richard replies and Alexander nods his head in agreement as the figures of 5 men appear from over the crest of the hill. Richard draws his mace and swings it around before adressing his allies. "Today we will rise up and defeat our enemies and we will be victorious. We will have our freedom". "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM" Richard watches as wallace erupts from his position and charges and heads in a beeline for the five intimidators, who have now reached the bottom of the hill. "Should we go after him" william asks, drawing his broadsword as he does so. "Not yet men, let him have his fun" richard replies with a smile and increases his horses trot to a quicker pace, crazy horse and alexander following his lead, leaving william to run to keep up with them. Wallace swings his ball and chain around him five times before throwing it into the nearest horse. The heavy projectile slams into the creatures chest, cracking it's bones and causing it to come crashing to the ground. Attila pushes himself out from under his horse, drawing his axe as he does. William reaches for his claymore but before he can he is grabbed by the arm and a spear is thrust into his chest. Wallace coughs and Harold Hardrada grabs him by the head, pushing the spear in further. He pushes the scottish rebel backwards, the bloodlust in his eyes still no quenched. (4-5) A loud shrieking war cry makes the humungous viking king turn his head, as crazy horse rides up. He draws back his bow and sends an arrow at hardrada, hitting him in the chest. He stumbles back and another 3 arrows are loosed from the bow string, hitting the viking chief in a simular fashion. He collapses to the floor hunched over, before spitting up blood and dying. (4-4) Crazy horse continues on forward and with another shriek he fires another arrow which hits genghis in his abodmen. Fourtunatly his armour prevents any damage and genghis draws his own bow. "Take down these mongrels my brothers, I will take care of this shrieking coward" he shouts, wheeling his horse around to give chase after the native american chief. Attila, Ivan and Vlad continue onto the remaining crusaders, clashing with them in the middle of the field. Genghis lets loose a volley arrows but they fail to hit the fast moving american. Crazy horse swings his horse around and charges at the mongol khan, readying a arrow as he does. Genghis notches his last arrow and the two fire at the same time, each archer aiming for the same place on his opponent's body; the chest. Crazy Horse's arrow hits it's mark but because of genghis's armour it leaves nothing but a scratch. Genghis's arrow however pierces crazy horse's unprotected chest, knocking him off his horse and stabbing into his heart at the same time. Genghis wheels his horse around again and draws his sword, charging back at to help his teammates in combat. (3-4) Meanwhile as the intimidators and crusaders clash, the real bloodshed begins. Richard heads for vlad who raises his halberd in a horizontal position, taking the great english king off of his horse. His armour absorbs most of the blow but the impact of falling off his horse means he has a hard time getting up. He manages to do so just in time to dodge a thrust from the massive axe-spear. Drawing his mace he brings it down on the wooden shaft of teh halberd, snapping it into two smaller pieces. He then steps forward and slams it into the side of vlad's head, staining his armour with blood and brains. (3-3) Attila charges forward, ready to avenge his allies death. He swings his axe and manages to land a hit on richard's head, but his helmet protects him, being knocked off by the impact of the blow. Richard quickly recovers and swings his mace at attila, whose lack of armour allows him to easily duck undernieth the swing. Rolling up behind him he stikes at Richard's now unprotected head, driving the axe far into his skull. He puts his foot against his spine and pushes back, yanking his axe out and knocking the Lionheart's body to the floor. (2-3) Meanwhile Alexander charges at Ivan, his Xyston held in front of him ready for impact. Just as he is about to hit however, Ivan swerves out of the way, the xyston skimming past the left of his ribcage. Thinking fast, Alexander raises his elbow and slams it into the Czar's face, knocking him backwards and leaving him struggling to reagain control of his horse. Alexander swings around and prepares for the final blow when the sound of hoof steps sounds behind him and he ducks down to avoid the swing of a sword. Genghis khan rides past, his sword drawn, revenge in his eyes and turns round at the nearest point, ready to charge again. Raising his sword he lets out a roar and charges, prompting alexander to raise his xyston and charge him too. They meet in the middle, the two greatest military geniuses of thier time clashing once more. Genghis's sword strike bounces off of alexander's chest plate but his opponent's xyston strike is perfect, right into the abodmen of his enemy. Alexander feels the xyston ripped out of his hand and spots the genghis dragged backwards off his horse. However his foot gets stuck in the stirup and the horse panicks, sprinting off into the distance, dragging the great mongol khan away with it. (2-2) Alexander hears the sound of more hoof steps but before he can turn he feels the cold sharpness of a sword rake across his neck. The blood comes gushing out before he can react and he falls with a thud from his horse, landing on his head, snapping his neck like a twig. (1-2) William the Conqueror finally arrives at the battle scene, panting from his run to keep up with his comrades. He immeditaly spots two bodies resting next to each other, recognising one as Richard's. "Mon dieu" he says but before he has time to piece together what has gone on, he hears whoosh of something heavy behind him. Ducking down he draws his sword and rakes it across the chest of his attacker and slams the hilt into his head. Attila is knocked to the ground and william slams his sword into his chest, silencing him before he can even utter a word. (1-1) Ivan waves his sword in the air and charges at william, letting out a loud yell as he does. Instead of fleeing however, William instead draws his sword and swings it at the horses neck, hitting his mark as the horse charges forward. The horse yelps in pain and throws ivan off onto the ground, galloping off before collasping from blood loss. Ivan tries to get to his feet but is grabbed by william, a sword pressed to his chest. "C'est la récompense pour votre lâcheté" william mutters, pushing the sword right through the russian Czar's chest. (1-0) William the Conqueror pulls his bloodstained sword out of Ivan's body, raising it into the air and letting out a cry of victory. " Winner Couragus Crusaders Verdict While the intimidators had the more advanced weaponry and were more brutal what lead to thier downfall was there mentality. Ivan and Vlad were crippled by there insanity and the entire group mostly relied on fear and brute force to win battles not so much tactics. The Crusaders were tactitions and fighters who were more likely to plan out an attack than run in blindly which is what gave them the win here. Category:Blog posts